FireBlaze Born
by sdkop21
Summary: This is a story where Marco and Ace become parents! This is my own version and i'm new at this, so don't be surprised if i mess up on some things in the story! Oh, and I'll be including an Oc as well! Warning: Includes Mpreg! Note: this is also posted on Wattpad too, under @kluvsop21. Hope you like it and please comment below!
1. What's wrong with me?

"Ugh..." A young man was bent over a toilet, moaning in discomfort and clenching his abdomen. 'What's wrong with me? Why have I been getting sick? I don't get sick!' Portgas D. Ace thought to himself.

As his nausea faded, he heaved himself up and let his head fall back as he flushed the contents of last night's dinner down the drain.

'I'm gonna have to go to the infirmary. As much as I hate that place, I have to find out what's wrong with me before Marco comes back from his mission. Don't want him to worry about me more than he already does.' He sighed internally as he made his way to the infirmary.

A few minutes later, he sat down on one of the beds as Head Nurse Leah sat down across from him, a pen and notepad in her hands. "Now Ace. What brings you to my humble domain?" She said, slightly smirking as he raised his eyebrows at her tiredly. "Really?" He said.

Leah made a surrendering gesture, " Sorry. But really what's wrong? You haven't come to me willingly before. Something must be going on for you to come here out of your own free will."

"I don't really know what's wrong with me. I've been getting sick every single morning ever since Marco left for his mission. I just thought it was a One-time thing! But now... I just don't know... and I want to find out before he comes back..." He said.

Leah nodded, and said "Every morning... do you mean that you get physically sick?" He nodded. "Hmmmm... can I get a blood sample? I've got an idealistic theory... but I'll have to confirm it." Ace hesitated, but nodded.

As Leah took the sample she thought 'If my hunch is correct, I'll have to call HER to help out...' As she went into the back room, Ace thought, 'I hope it's not serious'.

She processed the sample, and when Ace looked at Leah as she came back out, she was looking shocked and amazed. "Ace... You're pregnant."


	2. Pregnant!

Ace's POV

"Ace... you're pregnant." Leah's words echoed in his mind, and his head started swimming with fear and disbelief. 'Pregnant?! How is this even possible?! Men can't become pregnant!'

As he clutched his head, he rasped out "This... is impossible... right?... I'm a man! Men don't get..." he trailed off, gasping for air.

"Ace! Calm down! Breathe Ace! It's gonna be ok, let me explain!" Leah exclaimed, her voice sounding panicked, and, with help from her, he eventually regained control of his breathing. "You alright now?" Leah murmured.

He nodded slowly, but croaked "Sorry... just in a bit of shock for now... this is... nothing that I could have expected... or thought of..."

"It's fine Ace. It's natural to react like this. Now, I know that even though men can't get pregnant a whole lot, there have been rare cases where they do. Even though I don't know a lot about this, I do know someone who knows a whole lot more about male pregnancy. Do you think you would be ok with me calling my friend? I'll only do it when you tell me to ok? According to the reported results, you are almost to a month, so I would have to say you don't have a lot of time. But then again, I don't know a whole lot about this topic. So, you can tell me when you're ready for me to call her, ok?"

Ace nodded. "Thanks, Leah. I just want to go sleep." She nodded, and after checking him over one more time, she released him from the infirmary.

When he got to his and Marco's room, Ace stopped dead in his tracks. 'Oh my god. Marco... Marco's gonna... what will he say?! What will he do?! He's gonna be so upset... how will I break the news to him? That he's gonna be a father?! He'll leave me for sure... No! Don't think like that, Ace! If he gets mad, I'll just leave! I can't abort our kid though! I'll never do that, it would like be killing an innocent life! If Marco's mad, he's mad! I'll be upfront and blunt about it! Hey Marco! Guess what! I'm pregnant, and you're the father! Noooo! What do I do!!!????


	3. Marco Returns

Marco trilled happily as the Moby Dick came into view, and touching down, was hugged by numerous siblings.

"Ok, Ok! Get off of me, yoi!" He barked, and booming laughter echoed as Pops called, "Alright everyone! That's enough! Give him time to settle!"

As everyone dispersed, saying "welcome back!", Marco looked around for someone special. When he didn't see him, he looked to Pops, and Pops said, " Go on, son." Marco smiled his thanks and hurried to his room, their room.

"I'm back... Ace?! What's wrong? Are you okay, yoi?" He exclaimed in worry, as he saw Ace bent over the empty trash can, throwing up. He closed the door in a hurry, and rushed to his lover's side, rubbing his back.

Ace tensed at the contact, but groaned again as his stomach churned. When the nausea faded, he wiped his mouth and sat back on his heels, feeling drained as well as happy and scared that Marco had arrived back.

"Hey. Sorry you had to come back and see that.." he rasped, looking into his lover's worried eyes. "You scared me, yoi. Are you alright, Ace? Are you sick?" Marco asked, feeling worried as he took in his mate's exhausted state, and helped him to their bed.

Sitting beside Marco, Ace knew he couldn't lie to Marco, so he sighed and said " In a strange way, yeah I'm sick." Marco felt confused. "Strange in what way, yoi?"

Seeing Ace tense and look scared, he drew Ace close and murmured, " Hey. It's gonna be ok, yoi. Just tell me, and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

With Marco's words came relief and also some fear, but Ace drew away and took a deep breath.

"Before I tell you, just know that I love you and I'll respect your decisions. Marco... I'm pregnant..."


	4. Breaking the News (Part 1)

"Marco... I'm pregnant." Marco froze, feeling disbelief. 'Pregnant... Ace is pregnant... with my child... how...'

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." He broke out of his stupor as Ace started to cry and buried his face in his hands.

Marco instantly hugged him close, and soothed " It's alright, Ace. You have nothing to apologize for, love."

" What?... aren't you mad?... I thought you were gonna leave me... please don't leave me, Marco! I love you so much!..."

"I'm not mad, Ace. I'm just shocked, amazed, happy, and a whole other emotions are going through me right now, ok? And I'm never leaving you. You're the only one for me me, Portgas D. Ace. And I'm going to love and protect you and our child together, yoi."

He said, placing his forehead on Ace's and gazing into his eyes, as his hand unconsciously traveled down to Ace's middle and curved around it protectively.

Ace blushed as he felt Marco's hand on his stomach, which had swelled slightly to the point where it was barely noticeable.

Marco smiled at how his mate blushed, and as he felt the tiny swell of Ace's stomach, he felt protectiveness surge through him and swore to protect Ace and his child.

'I like that... our child...' Marco thought happily to himself as he and Ace lay down on their bed together, his hand still on Ace's middle.

As Marco laid down with him on the bed, Ace thought to himself ' Why did I worry about Marco leaving me? He'd never do that. Maybe.. just maybe... things will work out...'

Marco chuckled suddenly, and Ace looked at him, quirking an eyebrow at him. "It's gonna be crazy when we tell everyone else... isn't it, yoi?"

Ace groaned, face palming himself in exasperation. Marco's chuckles grew in volume with Ace's reaction. "That's gonna be a riot..."

"Don't worry, yoi. It will be fine. At least Pops will be happy to be a grandfather!"


	5. Breaking the News (Part 2)

Marco's Pov

"...Hey, Marco? You awake?" I heard Ace whisper to me in the dark. It was nighttime after Ace had told me about our "situation", and I was still wide awake, my mind racing with thoughts.

"Yeah? What's up, yoi?" I murmured quietly, shifting so that I was facing him, and I could see the conflict and worry on his face. I wasn't surprised that we both were awake, but at the same time I was.

I'd thought he fall asleep quickly like he almost always does, but I guess I was wrong...He was PREGNANT, after all, and that would weigh on anyone's mind...

I jerked back to myself when Ace started talking again; I had zoned out.

"Leah told me that she doesn't have a lot of experience with male pregnancies... but knows someone who does have a good amount of knowledge of it... And wanted to call this friend of hers to see if... To see if they could help us out... But I wanted to tell you first! She said to tell her if we wanted her to call her friend or not... And.. Well.."

I placed a gentle finger against his lips, smiling. "Do you want her to call this friend? I have no objection to it, because I'd like us to have someone who has experience...but hopefully this friend of hers isn't a marine..."

Ace scoffed "Being a marine is stupid, but I don't really care about profession. I'd just want Leah's friend to help."

"Marines are stupid, but that's not the point: it's if this friend of hers wants to help or not.. That's something that I'm nervous about, yoi. I want to protect you both, and I will. From anyone and anything." I said, bringing our bodies closer and resting my forehead on his.

Gazing into his silver-gray orbs, I saw both exasperation and love as he blushed in embarrassment. "Aw man, you're gonna be overprotective of me even more now... Wouldn't have you any other way though...I'm gonna go to sleep now..."

Change of POV

As his lover's eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out, Marco couldn't help but smirk slightly.

'You have one thing right... I will become overprotective, but only when I want to be and when absolutely necessary... And I'll love you till the end of time...Nothing could change how I feel about you...I love you...'

As he drifted off to sleep, one last thought came to mind, '...And I always will...'


	6. Apology

Dear reviewers,

I deeply apologize that I have not updated this story!

Between working, helping others, and also having MAJOR writer's block, I just can't seem to update as often as I'd love to!

BUT!!! I WILL continue this story!!!

You don't have to worry about me not ever updating! I definetly will continue... just not right now...

It's just the matter of having time to plan and write my next moves!

I hope to update this story sooner or later... So wait in anticipation!

Better yet, send me ideas on how to proceed with this story!!! I'd appreciate the input!!

Anyway, I will update you all when I can!

See ya!

P.S: I will be doing something totally different! I will be doing a series of my own character creations of my favorite different anime and/or cartoons!

If anyone likes my characters and wants to accomadate them into your own stories, you are welcome to them!!

HOWEVER! You MUST ASK me first!!! Send me a message on what character you'd like to use, your reason why, and what anime! You must also tribute the character as MINE, and clarify to other readers that you are using MY CHARACTER!

If you do not do so, consider yourself not having a character for your story, and having to create one of your own!

Anyway! Hope to hear from you soon!!!


End file.
